


Añoranza de libertad

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: PromesaResumen: Harry no había podido cumplir su palabra con Hedwig, pero haría que el sacrificio valiera la pena.
Kudos: 3





	Añoranza de libertad

Harry sabía de lo funesto que había sido esa noche, la merma había sido notoria y devastadora.

Ojoloco había muerto, George había perdido su oreja, muchos habían estado a puertas de la muerte, sin embargo, lo que más se quedaba en su mente fue la escena de ver caer a Hedwig, y sentía un poco de culpabilidad por ello, porque era una mascota y personas habían dado su vida por la causa, por salvarle.

Pero caso aparte era que Hedwig había sido su primera mascota, su fiel compañera desde que Hagrid se la regaló, con quien conversaba y disfrutaba el tiempo en casa de sus tíos, haciéndole más llevadero el encierro y soledad.

Recordaba las veces en que le molestaba sus reclamos ruidosos cuando ella ululaba con fastidio, pero también comprendía que se estresaba de estar enjaulada, él también se cansaba de ello.

La forma en cómo recibía de su mano algo de comida era parte de su cariño, también recordaba lo temperamental que era en ocasiones, porque si bien era cierto que por lo general, se dejaba cariñar, a veces no estaba de buen ánimo y le picaba sin mucha presión, no queriendo lastimarlo pero sí haciendo valer que requería de espacio, lo cual era diferente de sus mordisqueos leves en la oreja o dedo por demostrar su afecto.

Lo fiel que era llevando sus cartas, era muy inteligente, captando a la perfección incluso órdenes de exigir respuestas decentes en la correspondencia de sus amigos, descubriendo direcciones así no estuvieran escritas.

Hedwig era única, era su ancla para mantenerse a flote en la miserable vida con sus tíos, era quien siempre estaba presta a ayudarle y lo consolaba incluso en sus días malos así no pudiera hablar, podía incluso entenderla, porque habían encontrado la forma de comprenderse ambos, ella sus indicaciones y él sus enojos, peticiones de cariño o de comida, y momentos de cansancio.

Amaba a su mascota, y ella también lo hacía, a tal punto de preferir morir antes que Harry.

Sentía que no había podido cumplir la promesa de mudarse a otro lugar donde no tuviera que estar encerrada, y eso echaba más sal en su herida, porque sus ojos brillantes al jurarle libertad no podrían conocerla jamás, y Harry no podía despedirse. Le fue arrebatado un pedazo suyo al Hedwig desmoronarse sin vida en su delante, uno que no podría recomponer.

Le dolía el alma, aquella noche tan fatídica lo había mantenido con vida pero a un gran precio que pagar.

Era consciente de que debía seguir adelante, para que valiera todo sacrificio, pero por esos instantes sólo deseaba soltar un poco de su presión con el llanto, como si las lágrimas fuesen un bálsamo catártico para poder levantarse nuevamente.

Apretó su almohada contra su rostro, buscando acallar el llanto, no quería atraer más la atención, sólo quería estar solo aceptando todo, procesándolo y dejándolo drenar.

Al siguiente día seguiría por todos los que se fueron, y por los que merecían vivir, por desaparecer a Voldemort, porque cada uno pudiera dar fin a la guerra para vivir sus vidas, por la libertad, aquella que no pudo darle a Hedwig, aquella que carecían al estar en pie de lucha constante.

Voldemort debía morir.


End file.
